Budimír
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Budimir mansion.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Budimír mansion | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Budimir.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Budimír in Košice-okolie District | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Budimír in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 47 |lats = 50 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 18 |longs = 18 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1289 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Staňo Vojtech | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 6.99 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 215 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 289 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 159.51 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 43 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Budimír {former name: Budzimir, , ) is a village and commune in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History Historically, the village was first mentioned in 1289. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 350 metres and covers an area of 4.502 km². It has a population of about 1 084 people. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1747-1896 (parish A) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1819-1898 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1787-1895 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Budimir_Kosice_okolie_KI_Saros_Saris.html'Surnames' of living people in Budimir] Category:Budimír Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Established in 1289 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia